Destined Hearts
by angelsinstead
Summary: Kristina is infatuated with Ethan and would do just about anything to be with him. But Ethan is doing everything in his power to resist. Will Kristina change his mind?
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off several other characters as well as their storylines from ABC's "General Hospital," yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's "General Hospital" or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

~*o*~

Ethan stood on the docks, still in a state of shock after having found his wife Maya in bed with another man. It was true they had married for convenience, but still he had cared very deeply for her and he had thought Maya had feelings for him, too. Sadly, he had discovered that Maya really hadn't cared at all. Now that the divorce was finalized, it was time for Ethan to go on with his life as it was obvious that Maya now had.

Now that Maya and him were no longer married, his friends and family had been trying to cheer him up and push him into finding someone else. Ethan didn't feel ready for the dating scene. There was only one lady he had been spending time with lately, the only person who had really been there for him since Maya cheated and he had gotten the divorce - Kristina Davis, but now it seemed Kristina had became extremely infatuated with him, even more so than she had when she was younger and had told him, "I'm going to marry you someday." Now Kristina seemed to follow him around wherever he went as though she couldn't get enough of his presense.

Sonny had threatened Ethan, telling him that he was a dead man if he as much as laid a hand upon his daughter. He knew Ethan was a con-man and worked for Johnny Zaccarra as his henchmen, plus Ethan was too old for his little girl (or so Sonny claimed). The age factor was debatable to Ethan as Kristina had just turned 19, so it wouldn't be so strange if she dated a guy just a few years older than herself.

Ethan liked having Kristina nearby. Over the years, they had become great friends. They had been through a lot, considering he had been the one to have saved her when her ex-boyfriend Kieffer had abused her, beating her so badly she had to be hospitalized. And when Kristina accused Ethan of having been the one who had beat her to protect Kieffer, Ethan had forgiven her for her lies. He thought the world of Kristina and would have done anything for her. She was the only one who truly listened to him and understood him, especially when it came to everything about Maya. And now he had to tell her good-bye. It was killing him...

But it was either that or suffer Sonny's wrath. Ethan couldn't take it anymore. When they were alone recently, Kristina had dared Ethan to kiss her. Ethan hesitated at first...

But then he just couldn't stop himself. He'd never forget how it felt to hold Kristina and have her in his arms. But it was torture for him, because he could never have her. He wasn't supposed to feel anything at all for her. And now today he would have to end it forever- before anyone got hurt.

Kristina was thinking about the kiss, the one that she had dared Ethan to give her. It made her feel giddy as she had always wanted him. If only she could convince him though. She fell back against her pillows, letting out a happy sigh, Maybe she'd see him today and finally get him to realize that they belonged together.

"Ohhh hell," Ethan hissed, knowing he just had to get it over with. He had hesitated long enough. It was time to tell Kristina just how it had to be. Withdrawing his cell phone from his pocket, he gave her a call.

"Kristina, meet me at the docks," he said when he had her on the phone, his voice sounding almost cold and harsh to his ears. "We gotta talk."

Kristina frowned; she didn't like the way his voice sounded. He didn't sound happy at all. "Sure, I'll see you in a few," she replied as she got up to change so she could meet up with Ethan.

Ethan stood there on the docks, slowly pacing as he awaited Kristina's arrival. There was no way to break it to her gently. She'd never accept it if he was "too nice." This was gonna get ugly, and he hated it.

"Kristina, we have to talk about us... and that... that kiss," he said when she approached him, looking beautiful as always.

Kristina was relieved when he wanted to talk about them and the kiss. "That was the most amazing kiss I've ever had in my life!" Kristina exclaimed. "I think we'd be so perfect together, Ethan."

Ethan shook his head, just staring at Krissy. Why was this woman so determined? True, their kiss HAD been amazing, but Ethan would never let her know it. He had to stay firm and strong, so he could make Krissy see they would never be a couple.

"I thought it was awkward," Ethan said, speaking of the kiss. "Kristina, this infatuation you have for me has gotta stop. Didn't you hear your dad? He said he would KILL me if I so much as touch you. We CAN'T be together. Even if your dad was Father of the Year and not a mobster, I still couldn't date you. You're far too young for me. I need a woman, not a child."

Saying those words, Ethan knew he was lying through his teeth. He had LOVED the kiss and he wanted to spend time with Kristina. It was torture having her near him, because he wanted more than just her friendship. Yet, saying these things to her was torture as well. But he had to do it. It would never work between them; it was just too complicated. It was best to end it now.

Kristina felt like a knife had been plunged into her chest. She was struggling for words. "You- You don't mean that," she finally said. "You're lying! You wanted that kiss as much as I did."

Ethan sighed, looking greatly annoyed at Kristina's outburst. She sure was a fiery little thing; he had to give her that much. He just shook his head, denying everything. "Sorry, I wasn't as moved by that kiss as you were," he flat-out lied. "Look, I wanna be your friend, but if you keep continuing to push the romance on me, I won't be able to hang out with you anymore..."

"You're the best friend I've ever had, Kristina, and I don't want to lose you," Ethan spoke. "When Maya cheated on me, you were there for me when no one else was. We need each other..."

"But we can't be lovers. Do you understand?" Ethan insisted, looking into her dark eyes. He HAD to make her understand, because the next time she threw herself on him, he might not be able to stop himself. As each day went by, it seemed he only wanted her more.

"You're a liar," Kristina said coldly. "No other woman will ever be there for you like I am," she said. Tossing those words over her shoulder, she turned to walk away from him. She didn't want to hear any more of his stupid lies.

Ethan felt like crap after their argument, but he knew that it had been what he had to do. Sighing heavily, he looked out at the water as he stood on the docks. His heart was hurting, because what he really wanted was to be with Kristina.

Anthony Zacharra was walking along the docks when he ran right into a beautiful young woman. "Well, if it isn't little Miss Kristina Corinthos," he sneered with an evil smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off several other characters as well as their storylines from ABC's "General Hospital," yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's "General Hospital" or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

~*o*~

"What do you want?" Kristina asked, greatly annoyed. All she wanted at that moment was to get home and far away from Ethan and his lies. She did not want to deal with Crazy Zacchara.

"I want you, little chickadee," said Anthony giving Kristina a lustful wink. He reached out for her and pulled her against him, thinking this sweet little thing would help him get revenge against Sonny Corinthos.

"You're a hot little thing," he breathed.

"Eeeeeeew! LET GO OF ME!" Kristina cried out as she struggled to get out of the old weirdo's grasp. She wanted to go home. She tried to pull away from him. She had heard stories about Anthony and knew he was crazy. She didn't want to die or get hurt.

Anthony got excited by Kristina's struggles as he was leering in her face. He grabbed her ass as he held her against him. "Don't scream sweet thing," he said as he held her tightly. "You and me are gonna have ourselves a little fun."

"No," Kristina said as she began to sob.

"Let me go! Please, please let me go, " she begged. She didn't want to have fun; she wanted to go home to her mom. She tried to pull away from him again but her efforts were futile.

Anthony ripped open Kristina's blouse, popping all the buttons. He then tore the lacy fabric of her bra, exposing her lovely breasts. "Yummy!" he said, licking his lips.

Ethan rounded the corner as he was leaving the docks. That's when he saw Kristina half-naked and pushed up against a wall as Anthony Zacchara was pressed up against her. The old man was breathing all over Kristina's pink-tipped breasts while drooling on them.

Ethan lost it. He grabbed the old man and started pounding on him.

Kristina wrapped her clothing around her as best she could once Anthony had been pulled off of her. She saw it was Ethan who had come to her rescue. She was surprised when she realized who had stopped the attack.

Ethan continued to beat up Anthony Zacchara until blood gushed from the older man's nose. "NEVER touch her again!" Ethan screamed as he dropped the crazy old guy to the ground.

Ethan then turned to Kristina, seeing her clothing which was damaged and torn. "Kristina, are you okay?" he asked as he took her into his arms. He held her close against his chest, caressing her hair to comfort her.

Kristina let the tears fall as Ethan was holding her. She could no longer hold them all in. "I was so scared," she sobbed. She had no idea if Anthony would have gotten away with raping her or not. She was grateful that Ethan had been there. She held onto him tightly, pressing her face into the warm contours of his chest.

Ethan held Kristina close as she cried, soothingly caressing her hair and placing soft kisses on the top of her head. "Did he hurt you, Kristina?" Ethan asked worriedly as he hated Anthony Zacchara touching Kristina or any guy for that matter. All he could think about at that moment was Kristina's ex Kieffer and how he had brutally abused her.

As Ethan was holding and comforting Kristina, Anthony quietly stood up and hurried away like a coward, afraid Ethan might start pounding on him all over again. Ethan was so absorbed with Kristina's tears, he did not see that Anthony had disappeared.

Kristina clung to Ethan. "He tried," she said sadly. Thankfully Ethan had gotten there just in time. She had no idea what would have happened if he hadn't of showed up when he did. She knew Anthony would have most likely succeeded in his perverted plan to get revenge upon her father.

"Ohhh my God, Kristina. I'm so glad I got here when I did. I wanna kill him," Ethan spoke as he continued to hold Kristina in his arms. He didn't want to let her go right now. He was so thankful she was safe. Gently he brushed the tears away from her beautiful face while gazing into her eyes.

"I just wanna hold you right now," he said, pulling her against his strong chest.

For several minutes he held her, just whispering soft words of comfort to her. It didn't matter that her clothes were torn; nothing mattered except that she was safe and in his arms. As he was cuddling her against his chest, the unthinkable happened. Sonny Corinthos approached them on the docks, glaring at Ethan with hatred. "Get your hands off my daughter!" he yelled furiously.

Ethan looked up, seeing Sonny looking at him with fury. "Sonny, this isn't what it looks like," Ethan spoke quietly.

"Then what the hell is it? My daughter in your arms, her shirt ripped open?" Sonny demanded.

Kristina jumped when she heard her father's booming voice. She pulled her shirt closed as best she could. "Daddy, no!" she said quickly in Ethan's defense.

"Ethan didn't do this! Anthony Zacchara attacked me, and Ethan saved me!" she cried out as she didn't want Ethan getting into any trouble with her dad.

"Did this asshole rape you, Kristina?" Sonny questioned his daughter, not listening to a word either Ethan or Kristina had been saying.

"I told you to keep your hands off my daughter, but you didn't listen. Every time I turn around, I see her in your arms. You're going to be sorry, punk!" Sonny growled, grabbing Ethan and tossing him up against the nearest wall.

"I'd never hurt Kristina," Ethan swore as Sonny glared into his face. It was just as he had always feared. Sonny Corinthos was gonna kill him now.  
> <p>


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off several characters as well as their storylines from ABC's "General Hospital," yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's "General Hospital" or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

~*~o~*~

"NO!" Kristina cried out. "Dad, please listen! It was Anthony Zacchara who tried to rape me..."

"...Old Ugly Man... who talks like he's missing a few screws!" she went on urgently. "It was Ethan who saved me! He got here before Anthony could do anything! Why won't you listen to me?"

Finally it all sunk in for Sonny, and gradually he let Ethan go, although he continued to glare at Ethan menacingly.

"Anthony did this?" he said in shock as he stared at his daughter's torn shirt.

"I suppose I should thank you then for saving Kristina," he said to Ethan, none-too-politely.

"I'm grateful, but I still want you to know- KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER, because if I EVER see you touching her again, you're going to be sorry!" Sonny hissed.

"Now come on, Kristina, I am taking you home now," he said, wrapping an arm around his daughter.

Kristina looked at Ethan helplessly over her shoulder as her dad was putting his arm around her. "Thank you," she mouthed to Ethan. She needed to find a way to contact him later. She couldn't wait to see him again. Even though her dad was definitely not going for it; she didn't care, because she knew what she wanted, and that was Ethan Lovett.

Sonny lead his daughter away toward the car, then had his driver take Kristina over to the lake house she shared with her mother and younger sister. He kissed Kristina's cheek as she got out of the car. "I'm sorry about what Anthony did to you, honey," he said as he hugged her. "I'm going over to have a chat with Johnny about his crazy father, so don't worry... it's not going to happen again."

After Sonny left, Kristina let herself into the house to discover her mom was not home. She knew that her dad would be talking to her mom soon enough about Anthony's attack. She made her way up to the bathroom and took a long, hot shower. She washed herself clean as she longed to wash away all traces of Anthony's touch. After her shower, she dried off and got dressed. About five minutes later, she was lying in her bed, daydreaming of those moments she had spent cuddled in Ethan's embrace.

Meanwhile, Ethan had left the docks and arrived at the Haunted Star. He was wrapping a cool, damp towel around his wounded knuckles when Luke entered the bar where Ethan stood. "What happened to your hand, Dodge?" Luke asked in concern.

"I had to pound the piss out of Anthony Zacchara," Ethan told his father. "That asshole had his hands all over Kristina."

Luke frowned. "I thought Sonny told you to stay away from his daughter."

"He did... and today I made it clear to her that she and I can only be friends," responded Ethan. "But what was I supposed to do? Anthony ripped her blouse open, and he had her pinned against a wall..."

"So you played the Knight in Shining Armor?" said Luke with a little grin as he poured himself a glass of whiskey and another for his son.

Ethan drank the whiskey in a quick gulp. "I'll never let anyone hurt Kristina..."

"You got it bad, son," Luke chuckled.

Ethan didn't say anything. Instead, he poured himself more whiskey. "I'm going down to my stateroom," he informed his father, grabbing the rest of the bottle, the glass, and heading off to his room.

Ethan stepped into his stateroom, the bottle of whiskey in hand. He closed the door, then took a seat upon the edge of his bed. Withdrawing his cell phone from his pocket, he put in a call to his employer. A moment later, Johnny Zacharra had answered the call.

"Johnny, we need to talk," Ethan spoke into the phone. "I need to warn you that your father threatened Kristina on the docks and ripped her blouse, and Sonny is on his way over."

"What?" Johnny said in a gasp, nearly dropping the phone. He honestly couldn't keep up with all his father's crazy antics.

"Listen, I can't work for you anymore, Johnny. I quit. I don't want to work for Anthony Zacchara's son. Your father is demented, and if he touches Kristina again, I won't be responsible for my actions. This time I only bloodied his nose, but next time, it won't be so pretty. Keep your father away from Kristina."

"Ethan, I'm sorry. I can't believe my father did something so awful to Kristina, after all that poor girl has been through. I promise it won't happen again. But I wish you wouldn't leave, I could really use your help with the business right now. You're my right-hand man."

"Sorry, I'm done. Good bye and good luck," Ethan said as he ended the call.

Taking another sip of his whiskey, Ethan lay back against his pillows. He no longer had a job except working here at the Haunted Star at the bar, and he couldn't date Kristina either. All of it totally sucked. "Bloody hell," he said as he tried to relax despite his wounded hand. He had really punched the crap out of Anthony Zacchara and for that, he was glad.

~*~o~*~

Minutes after the call from Ethan, Sonny arrived at Johnny's penthouse. "If your crazy father slips up one more time, I'm going to have the demented old bag of shit killed," Sonny threatened.

"Listen, Sonny, I apologize for my father's behavior, and I promise it will not happen again-," Johnny started, but Sonny interrupted.

"Damn right it better not happen again. Had Ethan Lovett not been there, who knows what your crazy old man might have done to my daughter."

"I think you need to hire a bodyguard to accompany Kristina wherever she goes to keep her safe," Johnny suggested.

"Krissy would never agree to that. She's stubborn and would think it would be too much of an intrusion on her privacy," said Sonny.

"Kristina would agree to it if that bodyguard was Ethan," Johnny responded.

"But Ethan's working for you."

"Not anymore he's not," said Johnny. "Ethan quit tonight."

Suddenly, Sonny knew what he must do to keep Kristina safe.

~*~o~*~

Ethan had entered the bar for more whiskey when Sonny strolled in. "Luke isn't here right now," Ethan told Sonny as he stood at the bar holding a glass of the hard stuff.

"I'm not here to see Luke. I'm here to see you," Sonny responded.

"Me? Is this about Kristina?"

"Yes, it is," answered Sonny. "I've changed my mind. You can see my daughter."

Ethan wondered if he was hearing Sonny right. Had he really had so much to drink that he was now hearing things? Staring at Sonny in shock, Ethan wondered what had caused this sudden change in Sonny's demeanor.

"I just want my little girl to be safe, and I know you will protect her," Sonny explained. "I'd like to hire you to be Kristina's bodyguard. I need you to pose as her boyfriend to protect her, because there is no way on earth she would ever agree to having a constant bodyguard around. I want you to keep a close watch on her day and night, whatever it takes."

Ethan tried to protest to the arrangement, but Sonny insisted. "We both want Kristina to stay safe. You're the only one she trusts."

"But if I am posing as her boyfriend, she's going to want everything that accompanies a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship," Ethan warned.

"As I said before, do whatever you have to do to keep my daughter safe from Zacchara and all my other enemies," Sonny told Ethan. "But I am warning you, if you hurt my daughter... even just once, you'll answer to me."

"I'd never hurt Kristina," Ethan promised as he realized he was agreeing to Sonny's proposal. In that moment, he had just become Kristina's bodyguard.

After Sonny left, Ethan withdrew his cell phone from his back pocket. "Kristina, can I come over?" he asked once he had her on the phone. "We need to talk."

Kristina smiled; she knew it! He was finally coming to his senses! "Yes," she agreed.

"You can come over," she said eagerly. She bit her bottom lip with excitement as she couldn't wait for him to tell her that he wanted to be with her.

"I'll be right there," he told her as he ended the call. He left the Haunted Star and headed over to the home where Kristina lived with her mom and her little sister. He knocked on the door and waited eagerly for her to answer. He wondered what Krissy's reaction would be to his news.


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off several characters as well as their storylines from ABC's "General Hospital," yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's "General Hospital" or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

~*~o~*~

Kristina ran for the door and pulled it open. She was wearing her best outfit when she answered the door. "Hi," she said, smiling at Ethan. "Come in." She stepped aside so he could enter. Just the sight of him was sending her heart into flutters and she was loving it. She waited eagerly for him to say he wanted to be with her.

Ethan smiled when Kristina opened the door, and he stepped into the lake house. She looked so incredibly beautiful that he could not help but gaze at her with longing. "Hey, Kristina... I need to talk to you about something very important, but I don't want you to get mad at me, okay?" Ethan spoke, hesitating slightly.

Ethan wasn't going to play it by Sonny's rules; he wasn't going to deceive Kristina. He would tell her the truth from the very beginning and he prayed she wouldn't get the wrong idea. "Kristina, your father asked me to pretend to date you so that I can be the one to protect you and be your bodyguard," Ethan explained. He paused, waiting for her to go off on him.

"I accepted your dad's proposal," Ethan quietly added.

Kristina frowned. He hadn't admitted to liking her and wanting to be with her. He was standing there telling her another tall tale. "Ethan, you don't need to make up stuff. I know you want to be with me," she finally said as she moved closer to him, trailing a finger down his sexy chest. "We won't tell anyone, but don't go making up stories about you being my bodyguard."

"Kristina, Sonny really did ask me to watch over you, protect you, and act as your bodyguard. But you're right, there is more to the story. Why don't you come over to the Haunted Star tonight... and we'll talk about it?" Ethan asked as she caressed his chest with a single finger. "Would you like to... spend the night with me?"

Kristina's eyes eagerly lit up at that offer. THAT is what she had been waiting for forever! "Yes," she said with a happy smile.

"Tonight I'll be there, and I'd love to spend the night with you," she replied. Finally he was seeing it her way, and she couldn't wait to spend the night with him. She was so excited now.

Ethan was pleased when Kristina agreed to go to The Star with him. "That's great because we're closed tonight and I have no clue where Luke has gone off to. Sonny did say I have to protect you day and night," Ethan said with a grin as they climbed into the car together. Minutes later, they had arrived at The Haunted Star. They stepped inside and Ethan went to pour himself a drink. He took a seat at the bar and waited for Kristina to join him.

Kristina was having a hard time believing that she was here, alone with Ethan. She walked over and sat down beside him. "So, now that you have me completely alone whatever will you do with me?" she asked him.

Ethan set his drink aside on the bar as he gazed at Kristina. "I'd like to hold you all night, Kristina, but why don't we start out with a dance? Would you like to dance with me?" Ethan asked as he stood up to turn on the stereo. The loud beat of a rock dance hit began to play. Ethan took Krissy's hand and lead her over toward the dance floor as he could not wait to have her in his embrace.

"I'd love that," Kristina whispered as she followed him out to the dance floor. Falling asleep in Ethan's arms would be incredible. In fact, dancing with him, his arms locked around her was going to be fantastic. Her heart was already beating wildly in her chest in anticipation.

Ethan tugged Kristina into his arms once they had reached the dance floor. Holding her close in his arms, he started to dance. It didn't really matter that it wasn't a slow song, he just wanted to hold her close. "You know, since your father has agreed that I can pretend to date you, I think you should you spend the night here, every night, in my arms. What would your mother say to that?" Ethan asked as he held her. He knew they'd have to tell Alexis, and he hoped that it would go well. He didn't want to cause trouble between Kristina and her mom.

Kristina's eyes went wide with delight at the thought of spending every night in Ethan's arms. "We-eeell, we could tell my mother that I'll be staying here where you can keep me safe and that my dad said you need to protect me. Hopefully she won't argue. I know she wants me safe," Krissy responded. She loved dancing so close in his arms; it felt so right to her.

Ethan smiled softly when he heard Kristina's response. "I hope you are right and she does not mind. I wouldn't want to cause any sort of trouble between you and your mom. Ultimately though, you're over eighteen now. I think you should be able to decide where you wish to spend the night," he said to her.

He continued to dance with her as a slow song began to play. He tugged her closer, loving the sensation of her body moving against his. He tangled one hand into her hair as the other hand slid slowly down her back.

Kristina nodded. "You're right," she agreed."It is my choice, and she will have to be alright with it." A gasp escaped her lips when Ethan pulled her close and tangled a hand into her hair. She felt his other hand roaming down her back.

"I love dancing with you," Ethan said when he heard Kristina's sexy gasp. "Your body feels so good against mine." He spread tiny kisses along the curve of Kristina's neck and shoulders.

"Kristina, about tonight..." he murmured. "I don't expect you to make love to me yet, if you're not ready."

Kristina bit her bottom lip softly and a teeny moan escaped her lips as Ethan was kissing her neck and shoulders. "I- I'm not ready," she admitted. Stupid Kiefer had totally messed her up when it came to sex."But..maybe we can kiss..." She wasn't sure if she wanted to say touch just yet, although a part of her really did want his caresses.

Ethan raised his head and looked into Kristina's eyes with tenderness. "I understand, Kristina. I don't want to rush into this. I can wait for you," he said as he gave her a smile. "I thought I'd never have you; that your father would kill me if I ever got this close to you. Considering I never thought we would be together, we are making great strides. I want you to talk to me if anything makes you uncomfortable."

Kristina nodded gratefully. "Thank you," she said softly. She was glad that Ethan understood.

"I never thought you'd want me," she admitted. " I promise I will talk to you if I feel uncomfortable."

Ethan kissed her lightly on the lips as he held her close. "Want to go downstairs to my stateroom then?" he asked her. "Or we could dance awhile longer... whatever you prefer."

"We can go down now," Kristina responded. It was nice dancing, but it would be even more wonderful to curl up next to Ethan. She loved the idea of lying in his bed with his arms locked around her.

"Alright, I think we could both use a little rest and relaxation," Ethan stated as he took Krissy's hand in his and lead her downstairs to his stateroom. It was a beautiful night and the stars were shining on the water outside his room. He opened the door and they stepped inside.

"Just make yourself at home here," Ethan said as he searched through a dresser drawer. "You can borrow one of my t-shirts for sleeping." He gestured toward the adjoining bathroom so Kristina could freshen up before bed.  
> <p>


	5. Chapter 5

**~*~Chapter Five~*~**

"Thank you," Kristina said as she accepted the shirt from Ethan. She gave him a small smile, then headed for the bathroom. She entered it, closing the door behind her. She washed her face in the sink, then changed into Ethan's t-shirt.

While Kristina was in the bathroom, Ethan got ready for bed. He took off his jeans and t-shirt, then crawled into bed. He couldn't wait to hold Kristina in his arms with hardly any clothing between them. He was really looking forward to their snuggling session. He lay back in the bed, waiting for her to emerge.

When she was finished in the bathroom, she looked at herself one last time in the mirror. She turned and walked into the stateroom hesitantly, making her way over to the bed. Ethan grinned as she crawled in next to him.

Ethan tucked the covers over both of them as he wrapped his arms around Kristina. He kissed the top of her head as he snuggled her close against his bare chest. "You look kind of cute in my t-shirt," he told her with a smirk. "It looks much better on you than it does on me."

Krissy giggled at his words. "Mhmm. I like it. It's really comfy."

As they were cuddling in his bed, Ethan ran his hands lightly up and down Kristina's arm. He leaned in close and kissed her softly on the lips. "Are you sleepy, Kristina? Do you need to get some sleep... or would you like to do... other things?" he asked with a sexy smirk. He was hoping to kiss her, caress her, and make out with her, but only if she was ready.

"I like the sound of 'other things'," Kristina whispered. She brought her lips toward Ethan's and began to kiss him as she lightly licked his lower lip.

Ethan's heart started to pound when he felt Kristina's sweet kiss. As her tongue traced his bottom lip, he glided a hand down her side. He loved touching her. He pulled her closer as his tongue snaked out in search of hers. With a heavy groan, he deepened the kiss.

Kristina's heart was beating wildly in her chest. She kissed Ethan back like there was nothing more that she wanted in the world. In all truth, there WAS nothing that she wanted more. She had been dying for this chance she now had. She was squealing happily on the inside. *He's mine!* she was thinking.

Ethan returned Krissy's feverish kiss. His tongue caressed hers as his fingertips traced up and down her arm. After a couple of minutes, he broke away from their sizzling kiss. "Kristina, would it be alright if I caress you under the t-shirt?" he asked her. He didn't want to move too quickly or scare Kristina after all the hell she had been through with Kieffer.

"Just slowly..." she responded in a whisper. She knew Ethan wouldn't hurt her, but part of her was still wounded deep down inside. Instinctively, she knew that he had the power to heal her.

"I will move very slowly," he promised as he slid a hand under the t-shirt. Very gently he caressed her smooth flesh.

"I just want to give you pleasure," he murmured as he was nibbling on her neck. "Tell me if anything scares you."

Kristina nodded her head. "Okay," she murmured. She felt his hands stroking her skin and she liked it. It wasn't horrible like Kieffer's touch ... or rough. She tilted her neck when he was nibbling it and let out a moan.

"You taste so sweet," Ethan said as he was kissing her neck. He brushed his tongue over her pulse point, lightly teasing it.

Ethan's hand made contact with the curve of her breast. Very gently, he cupped it in his hand and ran his fingertips over her nipple. He felt it hardening at his touch. "Do you like that, Kristina?" he asked as he lightly grasped it.

"Ohhh yes, Ethan," she breathed as she suddenly arched toward him. "That feels so amazing. Please don't stop."

"I won't stop unless you ask me to," he promised as he gently teased her nipple. Her skin was soft and silky, but her nipple was so hard. He lightly tweaked it, causing Kristina to cry out.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked as he pressed a soothing kiss against her lips.

"No, just the opposite," she whispered. "I'm so excited."

"What would you like me to do, Kristina? I need you to tell me," Ethan urged.

For several heartbeats, she didn't speak. "I want you to make love to me..." she finally admitted. "But I am afraid to go all the way."

"That's okay," Ethan soothed her. "I know ways of giving you pleasure... and we won't have to go all the way. Not till you are ready."

"Okay, Ethan," she said. "Can I... touch you, too?"

"Please do," he urged. "You can touch me anywhere."

She slid her hands under the covers, making contact with his warm flesh. She discovered he was almost naked. He was only wearing his boxers.

As she explored his chest with her tiny hand, he continued to play with her breasts. "I want to kiss them," he murmured, before he drew a pink peak into his mouth. Krissy cried out with pleasure as he suckled upon her nipple. He drew it deep within mouth as his hand kneaded her other breast.

"Ohhh God," Kristina moaned as the passion flamed between them.

Suddenly she was grasping his cock, feeling the hardened steel through the fabric of his boxers. "Do you want me to take it out?" Ethan asked her.

She nodded quietly as Ethan tugged down the waistband of his boxers. "Touch me, Kristina," Ethan urged. "I would never hurt you."

Feeling bold, she did as Ethan requested. He let out a throaty groan as her soft, little fingers grasped his erection. "Do you want me to help you cum?" she asked him.

"Only if I can help you, too."

"I would like that," she answered quietly.

"Then be my guest," he told her with a sexy grin.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

**~*~Chapter Six~*~**

Ethan groaned with passion as Kristina caressed his rigid cock. For so long, he had longed for her tender touch, and now she was here, lying in his bed. He murmured sexy words to her as he kissed her breasts. "Please touch me, too, Ethan," he heard her whisper.

He wouldn't wait another minute. He wanted to give her the same pleasure she was giving him, but he didn't want to scare her. He wanted to take things slow and caress her gently. "It's alright, Kristina," he told her in a soothing voice. "I would never hurt you."

"I trust you, Ethan," she said as she took his hand in her unoccupied one, laying it softly against the smooth flesh just above her mound. Tenderly, his fingertips started to explore her.

"Ohhh Kristina," he groaned as he touched her silky skin. Very slowly, he slid his fingers down to the dark curls between her legs.

"I like that," she whispered. "Please don't stop."

She gave his cock a squeeze as though to encourage him. "Are you wet for me?" he asked her softly. Gently his fingers found the moist flesh hidden between her legs. Cautiously, he explored the tender folds.

"Ethan!" she said in a gasp.

"Do you want me to continue?" he asked as his fingers stilled.

"Yes... yes! Please!" she begged. "I want us to cum together. Ethan, please make me cum."

"I will," he said as he took her mouth in an erotic kiss. As his tongue explored and danced with hers, his fingers found the hard nub of her desire. He started to caress it as Kristina twisted and moaned.

Suddenly every inch of her body tensed as the sweetest pleasure ever overtook her. It was her first climax with a man and it was very intense. "Kristina, are you alright?" Ethan whispered as he kissed the tears away from her face.

"Yes... yes! It was perfect," she assured him. "Thank you."

She kissed him with trembling lips as she pressed her body against his. As she lay in his arms, he could feel the sweetness of her moist center pressed against his erect cock. He wanted her so much, but he would never take what she didn't offer.

"You mean so much to me, Kristina," he said as he stared into her eyes in the near-darkness.

"I can feel you..." she said as she reached down and once again grasped his cock. "Ohhh Ethan, you're throbbing so hard."

"I need you to make me cum now. Will you?"

"Part of me wants to go all the way with you... to feel what it feels like with you inside me... but I'm afraid."

"Then it's too soon then. Let's just finish giving each other pleasure, then we'll go to sleep," Ethan urged.

"I will hold you in my arms all night long," he whispered.

"Okay," Kristina agreed. She then began to stroke him, hearing his hungry groans as she clasped his pulsating flesh.

She loved the feeling of power she felt as she gave him so much pleasure. She literally had him in the palm of her hand. He was hers! "Cum for me, Ethan. Cum for me so hard... as I came for you..."

"Ohhh yes... it feels sooo good! Kristina!" he cried out.

Suddenly he was cumming, spilling himself all over her hand. She felt the hot rush of his semen as he exploded against her hand. He was breathing heavily when she kissed him.

"Did you like that?" she asked.

"Too much," he said as he kissed her tenderly on the lips. "But I think we should get some sleep now."

"But- but I am too sticky," she whispered as she curled up against his side.

"I can fix that." He got up out of bed stark-naked and walked across the floor. He headed toward the bathroom, then returned with a warm, wet wash cloth. With the utmost tenderness, he washed her between her legs.

"Is the stickiness gone?" he asked.

"Yes, but not the stickiness in my hand," she said with a slight blush.

She reached for the washcloth he held and cleansed his semen off her hand. After every bit of the stickiness was gone, she placed the washcloth aside on the nightstand. "All done," she told him as she settled herself back in his arms.

"Go to sleep, Kristina. Tomorrow we'll go over to speak to your mother," Ethan said as caressed her hair.

"Ohhh I hope that goes well," Kristina fretted.

He kissed her on the top of the head as they lay in his bed, totally naked. "Me too, sweetie, because I am not gonna let you go."

*Not now... and not ever,* he added silently.


	7. Chapter 7

**~*~Chapter Seven~*~**

Kristina awoke the next morning cuddled in Ethan's strong embrace. She found herself blushing as he gazed deeply into her eyes. The memories of their passion the night before sent quivers through her tummy. "Good morning, Kristina. Would you like some breakfast?" he asked.

"Breakfast? I ... uhhh... yes, breakfast would be very nice," she said as a tiny smile played upon her lips. Lying there naked in Ethan's arms made her feel flustered. She wasn't sure she could concentrate on anything with his delectable body pressed against hers.

"Alright, we'll go to Kelly's to have breakfast, then we'll go over and talk to your mother," he said as he crawled out of bed stark-naked. He didn't seem the least bit embarrassed about his nude state, but Krissy blushed a deep crimson.

"Ohhh yeah... Yes, we were going to talk to my mother," she stated. She had forgotten all about their chat with Alexis in the heat of their passion. She was suddenly worried. How would her mother take the news? Even though Krissy was nineteen, her mom was still very much on the controlling side. She might not like the fact that Ethan was "seeing" her daughter.

"Everything will be fine, love," Ethan said, seeing the worry upon her face. "I'm going to take a nice hot shower now. See you soon... unless you'd like to join me?"

He gave her a sexy wink as she stared at him entirely breathless. "No?" he said as he let out a devilish chuckle. "I know I will melt all your inhibitions soon enough. For now, we'll worry about our stomachs... and then your mother's reaction to our... relationship."

As he walked away, Kristina thought about what he had said. She and Ethan were in a relationship! Her heart was on fire with the knowledge that she FINALLY had Ethan to herself. They were dating! Yes, he was working for her father, and he had promised to protect her from harm, but there was so much more. Ethan was hers! She was blissfully happy as she crawled out of bed and wrapped up in the sheet.

Ethan came out minutes later wearing a clean pair of boxers. He kissed her softly before she went in to take her shower. "I saved some hot water for you," he told her teasingly.

"Last night was wonderful for me," he stated. "And I promise you, it's only going to get better."

"Ohhh Ethan, you say the sweetest things," Kristina said as she stared into his eyes. "I want to be with you so much. I don't care what anyone says."

"I hope your mother approves of us," Ethan said. "But even if she doesn't, I still want you here with me... in my arms every night. Not just because I want to protect you, but because you mean so much to me."

"Ohhh Ethan," she said in a whisper. She wasn't able to say anything else because his declaration had melted her heart. She was so happy in that moment, she felt tears gathering in her eyes.

"Are you crying, Kristina?" Ethan asked as he softly stroked at her cheek and looked at her with tenderness and concern.

"It's just because I am so happy. I have waited so long time for us to be together."

Ethan smiled. He hugged her for a moment, then he set her free. Krissy took her shower, then she got dressed. She emerged, ready to go to Kelly's for breakfast with Ethan.

"You look beautiful," he said when she came out fully dressed. He too had gotten dressed while she was in the shower. He was wearing a black form-fitting t-shirt and a pair of tight black jeans.

"I'm wearing the same outfit I had on yesterday," Krissy said with a little laugh.

"It looks good on you," he stated. "Very sexy. After we talk to your mom and gather up your things, we should come back here to the Star... and we can..."

"We can what?" she asked with a little smirk.

"We could dance again."

"Dance. I like the sound of that," she said as she placed her hand in his and they left his stateroom.

~*~o~*~

After a delicious and filling breakfast at Kelly's, they arrived at the lake house, holding hands. Molly was sitting on the couch reading a book as Kristina walked in with Ethan. "Krissy, where you were you last night?" Molly demanded.

"I was with Ethan," Kristina stated.

"You were with Ethan?" Molly repeated. "Does this mean you are a couple? Are you two dating?"

"Yes... yes, we are a couple," Kristina answered as she looked into Ethan's eyes.

Just then Alexis walked in from the kitchen and overheard Kristina's statement. "Over my dead body!" she cried out. "Kristina Adela Corinthos- Davis, you are NOT dating Ethan Lovett! He works for Johnny Zacchara! He's his henchman!"

"For your information, Mother, Ethan does not work for Johnny anymore. He quit!" said Kristina. "He works for Sonny now. He works for my father."

"What?" Alexis asked in confusion.

"Why in the world would you work for Sonny?" Alexis asked Ethan.

"Sonny asked me to look out for Kristina and protect her. It would seem that Anthony Zacchara has taken an unhealthy interest in her, so Sonny hired me to be her body guard," Ethan explained.

"Ohhh my God!" Alexis gasped.

"I will be staying with Ethan at the Haunted Star so he can keep me safe," Kristina told her mother. "And there's nothing you can do about it, Mom. I'm nineteen now... and I want to be with Ethan. Either you support me or I have nothing more to say to you."

"Kristina!" Alexis cried out.

"I think it's romantic," Molly spoke up. "I can't believe it, Kristina. Ethan finally admitted he had feelings for you... and he's going to protect you from Anthony Zacchara."

"That's right," Kristina said. "He already saved me on the docks when Anthony tried to grab me."

"Kristina, were you hurt?" Alexis asked in concern.

"No, Mom, because Ethan protected me... but if it weren't for him - if he hadn't have been there, who knows what might have happened. Crazy-Zacchara might have..." Kristina shuddered as her voice trailed off.

"I don't want you to go... but I know that deep down Ethan is a good guy. I know that Sonny wouldn't have hired him if he wasn't worried about your safety," Alexis stated.

She then turned to Ethan and said, "Take care of my little girl."

"I promise I will," Ethan responded. "I would never let anything happen to Kristina."

~*~o~*~

A man stood outside of the lake house, bidding his time. He wanted to get revenge on his enemy, Sonny Corinthos, and he knew just how to do it. When Sonny's daughter least expected it, he would strike. This time he vowed he would get the job done. Miss Prissy Pants would pay for rejecting him and having him beaten to a pulp. He was going to make the spoiled little bitch sorry for what she had done. Very, VERY sorry.


	8. Chapter 8

**~*~Chapter Eight~*~**

Ethan took one of the bags from Kristina as they headed out the door. "Have fun, you two," Molly said as they left.

"Let's stop and get Chinese for dinner on the way home," Ethan suggested as they got into the car.

Not far off, a man watched as Kristina Davis-Corinthos got in a car with Ethan Lovett. Hate seethed in the man's heart. He couldn't wait to get that sweet, young thing all to himself. He would show her a thing or two.

Kristina was sitting in the car beside Ethan. "Mmmm... Chinese, yes," she said happily.

"I thought you would like that," Ethan said with a smile. "After Chinese would you like another night of dancing?"

Kristina couldn't help the grin that took over her face. "I'd love another night of 'dancing'," she said with a small giggle. If 'dancing' ended the way it had the last night, she wanted it again and again with Ethan.

Ethan saw her sweet smile and heard her giggle. He knew she was thinking about the passion they had shared the night before. He too was thinking about how the night had ended. "It's going to be a fabulous night," he predicted.

They stopped by the Chinese restaurant to pick up some take-out before returning to the yacht. When they arrived back at the Haunted Star, Ethan's dad was no where in sight. Ethan shrugged as he set the containers of food down on a nearby table. "What would you like to drink?" Ethan asked Krissy.

"I want a glass of wine," Kristina said boldly. She wanted a lot of things tonight and one of them was definitely Ethan.

"Why don't we share one?" Ethan suggested. He went over to the bar and poured a glass of wine, bringing it over to the table.

"Okay," Kristina agreed. She could most definitely agree to that; it was better than him saying no all together. She moved across the room to join him at the table.

"I'm starved," she said with a smile. She was actually starved for more than just food.

"Great, because I think we got Cashew Chicken here, fried rice, and Peking Duck. Hope you like it," Ethan said as he grabbed some plates and put them on the table along with the chop sticks.

"Mmmmhmmm... yummy," Kristina said with delight. She was eager to dig into the food.

"I think that I will love it. It all sounds so yummy," she said, picking up a plate and a pair of chop sticks.

Ethan placed a big helping of food on his plate and began to eat. The food was delicious and steaming hot. He reached for the glass of red wine and took a sip, then he handed the glass to Kristina.

Kristina used her chop sticks to take a bite of food. She chewed and swallowed. "Mmmm," she said happily.

She then reached for the glass that Ethan had offered her, taking it and bringing it up to her lips to take a sip. She handed the glass back to him. She loved the way that it tasted. It's taste was both sweet and tangy.

Ethan smiled at Kristina as she tasted the wine. She was a bit too young for it, but he didn't care. It wasn't like he was trying to get her drunk or anything. It was a special occasion anyway, because they were together now. The thought of that made him intensely happy.

She smiled as she picked up her chop sticks again to take a bite of food. When she had finished the bite she looked at Ethan, taking in every inch of his handsome features. She was ready tonight... tonight she hoped to go all the way this time.

Ethan saw her looking at him across the table and he could almost read her mind. Kristina looked so beautiful and so confident. She had grown up a lot. He was proud of her for standing up against her mother. He finished his Chinese food and put his chopsticks aside. Then he reached for the wine and had another sip.

Kristina enjoyed her dinner very much, the food tasted delicious and her thoughts seemed to travel to Ethan. She wanted to find a way to tell him that she was ready for tonight.

After they had finished dinner, Ethan reached out for her hand. "Dance with me," he urged.

She nodded as she put her hand in his. She stood up from the table as she went into his arms. She sighed as their bodies moved together.

Ethan walked with Kristina over to the stereo. He turned it on. Some romantic music played, perfect for dancing. He gave her a smile and lead her over to the dance floor, taking her into his embrace so they could dance.

She put her arms around him so she could dance with him. The soft music was just what she needed to forget all her troubles and past inhibitions. She was completely relaxed as she danced in his embrace.

"How do you like being here with me?" Ethan asked as he stared into her eyes.

She couldn't take her eyes off of him. "Do you need to ask me that?" she asked softly. "All I've thought about for months and months is you, Ethan. Being with you. Kissing you. Being in your arms. Getting you to realize that you wanted me just as much as I wanted you. So finally being here with you is like a dream come true. I don't ever want to be anywhere else."

A smile came to his face, hearing her words. "I love having you here, Kristina. In my arms. In my bed," he told her. "I'm glad your mother didn't freak out too much when we told her. She knows it's for the best. She knows I care about you and I will protect you."

"Well, I'm also partly sure she has no idea that I'm going to be deeply involved with you," Kristina told him honestly. " It's just really hard to tell her the truth sometimes, because she does freak out a lot. Then it just gets complicated after that, but she does knows that you will protect me and that's something that I really like."

"I like protecting you," Ethan said as he pulled her close against his chest and danced with her. He loved every second she was in his arms. She moved against him, sliding her hands down his chest.

"I like being protected by you," she told him softly.

"I'll always keep you safe," he promised. As they were dancing, he began kissing her neck, lighting tracing the smooth skin with his tongue.

She closed her eyes, tilting her head just a little bit. She let out a soft moan as she dragged her hands down his chest and lower, until she started to unbutton his jeans. She wanted him again like last night; she wanted to feel the parts of him she hadn't last night. She slipped her tiny hands inside of his jeans once she had them unzipped as she pressed her body up against him. She brushed her fingers against him from the front of his boxers.

"Did you ever fantasize about me?" she dared to ask. She wanted to know if she ever crossed his thoughts, because he was always in hers.

"Hell yeah," he said in answer to her question. She had been on his mind all the time. He had wanted her, but he had listened to too many others who had told him she was too young for him. His heart had kept telling they belonged together, but Ethan hadn't listened till now.

He looked down to see Kristina unzipping his pants. He became instantly hard at her tender touch. As much as he wanted her, he knew the dance floor wasn't the place, not when his dad could walk in at any moment.

"Let's go to my stateroom," Ethan urged.

"Why not right here?" she asked boldly. She gripped him just hard enough to cause pleasure and not pain.

"I could undress for you," she suggested, her voice dropping to a very provocative level. "Each button one at a time, each zipper very slowly."

Ethan laughed as she eagerly teased him. "We could do it here, but I don't like an audience. Especially not my dad."


	9. Chapter 9

**~*~Chapter Nine~*~**

"I don't see any dads here tonight," she said as she stepped back from him slightly. She unbuttoned her top. She undid the first button, then another.

"But your room works well, too. Come on," she said as she continued to unbutton her top. She had just enough unbuttoned that Ethan could see that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath. She undid the remaining buttons, leaving her shirt completely open.

Since Ethan had no clue when his dad was coming in or even where he had went for the evening, so he knew it was for the best. He lifted Krissy up in his arms and carried her down below to his stateroom.

"You're a bad girl," he told her as he stared down into her face and carried her into his room. "I should punish you."

She gave him a sexy smile. "I got tired of the clothes," she said in an innocent voice. "They needed to come off. Besides, the thought of dancing naked with you sounded so good, because your hands would be everywhere."

"My hands would definitely be everywhere," Ethan agreed as he lay Krissy down on his bed. As he stood there, he began to remove his clothing. It didn't take him long because Kristina had already unfastened his pants. As he stood there entirely naked, his hard cock stood out in front of him, ready for action.

She peeled her shirt away from her body and down her arms, shrugging out of it. She let it land carelessly on the floor. She removed her pants and slid her panties down. She removing those, too, kicking them off the bed.

"Where would your hands go?" she asked. "Here." She cupped her right breast with one hand squeezing it.  
>"Or here..." Her voice dropped as her other hand went to the spot between her legs. She used her fingers to rub herself.<p>

"Or maybe I just need something harder there," she said. "Something big and hard to rub up against.'

"Ohhh my God, Kristina," he said as he watched her touch herself. It was such an erotic sight, just like his kinky fantasies. He lowered himself on the bed. He placed his hands on her, caressing her breasts as he began to kiss her.

She kissed him back deeply, her hand moving to the back of his neck. She felt him begin to caress her body. She didn't know what had come over her but she wanted Ethan tonight. "I need you," she spoke in between kisses. "I want to know what it feels like."

She couldn't help herself; just the thought of him kissing and touching her made her so aroused. She wanted it to be good though, not rushed. She wanted to be able to explore his body and have him explore hers.

"Do you want all of me?" Ethan asked in a heated whisper. He wrapped her small hand around his throbbing cock. She ran her hand up and down it, squeezing it lightly.

"Mhmm, yes... all of you," she said softly.

"Right here," she said, still rubbing herself with her other hand.

"I promise to make it good for you," said Ethan as he moved closer. His heated breath was against Kristina's cheek. He pulled her fingers up to his lips, then he licked her juices off.

"Mine," he said.

She shivered as he spoke those words. She had been longing to hear them for the longest time ever. She was ready, very ready. "I trust you," she said softly as she gazed into his eyes. She trusted him to take her places she had never been before. She knew that he would not hurt her.

Ethan brought his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. No other words needed to be spoken. He was ready to take Kristina to ecstasy. She kissed him back deeply and hungrily.

She couldn't wait to finally get to have all of had been waiting for a really long time. Since her terrible experience with Kiefer she hadn't wanted to do this with anyone, but she did with Ethan.

Ethan's mouth migrated from Kristina's lips to her neck, tenderly kissing and tasting. His tongue teased her most sensitive spots. His lips were seeking and giving her pleasure.

"Ethan," she moaned softly, feeling his lips on her. Her sensitive spots were tingling.

He caressed her breasts with his fingers, lightly arousing the tips before he took each of them in his mouth, loving them with his tongue. While he kissed her breasts, he pressed his hard cock against her center, letting her feel how much he wanted her. She arched her hips, wanting him, too. She could feel how ready he was. She moaned, feeling his mouth on her breasts. Her hands slid down to his butt.

Ethan wanted to take it slow, he really did, but his cock was bursting. He needed inside her. He longed to fill her up. He knew she was extremely wet as her warm honey met the steel of his cock. Looking into her eyes, he started to slowly enter her. She winced slightly at the tightness as he started to push into her. She kept her gaze on him though as a focus.

Ethan nearly withdrew when Kristina winced. He didn't want to hurt her, but she was so wet and tight. She was giving way to him as he slowly sunk inside, inch by inch, filling her up.

She was biting back a scream, because honestly it hurt. She figured it would continue to hurt until he was all the way inside of her. She tried to relax, hoping it wouldn't hurt as much.

"Kristina, are you alright?" Ethan whispered. "Do you want me to stop?" Beads of perspiration broke out on his brow from holding back. He wanted to thrust into her fully and give her all of himself, but he was trying to be gentle and move slowly. Hurting Krissy was the last thing he wanted.

She managed to shake her head no. "N-no," she whispered her voice faltering. " I want... you please," she said. It would be okay, right? Couples did this all the time, right? She just had to get used to it.

"I won't do anything..." Ethan promised. "I'm just going to stay inside you... just like this... until you are ready for me to go on."

He lay his head against her shoulder, using every bit of his restraint not to thrust. She was silk and fire and all he wanted was to enter her so deep and so hard, over and over again. Kristina took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she tried not to think about the pain. Silently she was whispering to herself.

_"Ethan won't hurt you. Ethan won't hurt you."_

She waited for a few minutes and then opened her eyes. "Ethan?" she said softly.

"Hmmm?" Ethan said. He was throbbing inside her so deep. He was One with her, but he hadn't moved a muscle.

"I'm trying not to scream," she confessed softly to him. "I can't make you stay still all night long." The was the last thing that she wanted was for him to him to remain still; she wanted to feel the pleasure.

"Kristina, are you sure?" he asked. He wanted to make absolutely certain that he wasn't going to hurt her. She was precious to him and he wanted to make this pleasurable for her.

"Well, either we stop or we continue on," she said, trying to be logical. "I want this; I really do. Maybe we can just go slow."

"Alright, we can go slow," Ethan agreed. Very cautiously, he began to withdraw from her snug channel. As he was pulling free, he was stimulating her nipples with his lips.

She let out a soft moan. It helped that he was doing something to her body. It made it easier for her not to think about the pain that she was feeling from this being her first time.

After mouthing her nipples, he gently blew on them. He then gazed into her eyes as he continued to move. He couldn't tell if Kristina was enjoying his thrusts but her soft little gasp made him hopeful.

Her chest rose and fell a little bit. It took a few more thrusts from Ethan for her body to relax and feel comfortable. The pain was lessening. She held on tightly to him. She didn't want to let go.

Something changed in Kristina. He could feel it. She was so relaxed and accepting of him. He pushed into her a little harder, testing to see if she enjoyed his deep, penetrating thrust.

"Ohhhhhh... Yes." She let out a the words as her body molded to his perfectly. She lifted her hips up to take him inside her.

Ethan took her mouth in a blazing kiss as he continued making love to her, starting out slow and sensual at first, then deepening his thrusts. "Kristina," he murmured against her lips.

She loved the sound of her name coming from his lips. As she arched toward him once more, she began to orgasm. She cried out softly. That had been amazing. She had never felt anything like it before at all.

As Kristina was cumming, she was squeezing him as her body contracted. He gave one last thrust and he began to climax as well. Waves of pleasure washed over him. He held onto Kristina tightly as they both drifted away into ecstasy. She was so incredibly happy that she did not want to come back from that feeling of bliss.

Ethan kissed Kristina softly as he disengaged from her body. He lay down next to her, holding her close in his arms. "Krissy, why didn't you tell me you were .. a virgin?" he asked her tenderly. "I guess I just assumed that you and Kiefer... Ohhh well, it doesn't matter. I am glad I was your first." He gave her a tender smile.

She blushed a little bit because she had been afraid to tell Ethan. She feared that if he knew, he might not want to sleep with her. "Ummm... well, honestly do you think that I'd have been so scared of Kiefer if we had slept together, regardless of the things he did? I'd be a little bit scared, but I wouldn't have been such a mess. He was always pressuring me. He wanted sex."

"He was a jerk. He hurt you terribly... and I'm glad he's out of your life now," said Ethan. "He definitely didn't deserve you."

Kristina shivered slightly. "I am glad that he is gone, too, " she said. She laid her head on Ethan's shoulder. She was starting to feel very sleepy. She was also starting to fall madly in love with Ethan. She just didn't know if she should tell him. She wasn't sure how to say the words.

"Good night, Kristina. Sleep well," Ethan said as he snuggled her in his arms. All was quiet and peaceful. They held each other and drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**~*~Chapter Ten~*~**

About a week had passed since Kristina had came to stay on the Haunted Star with Ethan. One evening, Luke had to send Ethan out on an errand. Ethan didn't want to leave Kristina, but he needed to take care of a small matter for his father. After he returned, he hoped to spend the rest of the night with Kristina. He came down below to his stateroom to find Kristina reading a book. "I have to go out," he told her. "I won't be gone long, then maybe you and I can go out to Kelly's for some dinner."

"Where are you going?" she asked a little bit worried.

"Mmmm... yes, dinner at Kelly's would be great," Kristina agreed.

"I am getting a shipment for Luke," Ethan said as he walked over and kissed Kristina. Her lips tasted so sweet; Ethan wanted to linger.

"Be safe please," she said against his lips.

"I promise I will come back to you in one piece after picking up Luke's liquor shipment," Ethan said.

"Just stay inside while I am gone. Keep all of the doors locked," Ethan warned. "I worry about you."

"I will," Kristina promised him as she watched him go. She got up and locked the door behind him after he left.

With one last glance, Ethan left the Haunted Star. He wanted to get his business done and over. He couldn't wait to return back to Krissy.

Kristina had been sitting on the bed, reading the book for awhile after Ethan left. She placed the book aside. She was starting to get bored. She wanted to go for a walk. She was longing for fresh air.

She left the state room. After leaving the Haunted star, she went for a walk down at the docks. A short walk would be good for her. What could possibly happen in just a few minutes time? She would be back before Ethan returned; she was sure of it.

Anthony Zacchara had been waiting for that perfect opportunity; when the little chickadee flew the nest and was all alone, unprotected. He smiled. It was time to get his revenge.

Kristina stopped at the edge the dock. She was looking down at the water, watching it move slowly in small, shifting movements flowing in one direction. It glistened on the surface.

Anthony walked up behind Kristina, an evil gleam in his eyes. This time he had the little birdie trapped. She wouldn't be escaping him. He had always wanted a piece of such fine, young flesh.

Kristina was unaware of Anthony standing behind her as she gazed at the water thinking of her evening with Ethan. Anthony pulled a knife out of his pocket and pressed it against Kristina's throat. "Well, if it isn't pretty little Miss Kristina Corinthos," he crooned in a creepy voice. "I have been waiting and waiting to get you alone. We're gonna have ourselves a little fun, sweet thing!"

Kristina froze in fear, she couldn't even move.

_Ohhh God...Ohhh God... Help! Please... where is Ethan?!_

Anthony drug Kristina toward a warehouse, the knife still pressed against her throat. He cornered Kristina up against a wall. "You're such a sexy young thing!" he said, blowing his disgusting breath on her. "I can't wait to see how you taste!"

"No!" The word came out of her mouth in a squeak. She wanted to scream louder and spit in his face.

Anthony laughed evilly as he ripped away Kristina's clothes. He tore her blouse and cut away her bra with the knife. "Such nice firm breasts. So young and ripe," Anthony said. "I can't wait to wrap my lips around those pink little nipples. Yummy!" He began to slobber all over Krissy's chest. He smelled of old booze and body odor.

She tried to push him away. "Eewwwww! STOP!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "HELP ME!"

He was licking her nipples and heavy breathing all over her chest. When she tried to get away, he sliced her skin, just above her breast. It wasn't a deep cut, but it was bleeding. "Ohhh look what you made me do," he said with fake regret.

Kristina let out a blood-curdling scream so loud that all of Port Charles should have been able to hear it. At that moment, Ethan had returned to the Haunted Star and couldn't find Krissy anywhere. She wasn't in his stateroom with the door locked as he warned. She was out there somewhere and he had to find her. He was searching for her frantically. "Where are you?" he called out. "Kristina!"

He was walking along the docks when he heard the dreadful scream. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him to the source of the sound. What he saw put terror into his heart.

Anthony Zacchara was threatening Kristina with a knife. She was only half-dressed and bleeding from a cut on her chest. "Krissy!" Ethan yelled.

Anthony turned around swiftly, planting the knife deep into Ethan's chest. Ethan stood there in shock for a second, bleeding, then he fell to the ground.

"No!" Kristina screamed, tears coming to her eyes when Ethan collapsed. "HELP! Please... someone!"

Sonny was on the docks to pick up a shipment when he heard his daughter screaming. "Kristina!" he yelled as he rounded the corner and came running in her direction. He saw Anthony Zacchara fleeing the scene with a bloody knife. He didn't hesitate. He withdrew his gun and shot at Anthony before he could escape.

"Kristina, are you okay?" Sonny asked, seeing his daughter sobbing over Ethan's fallen body.

Tears rushed from Kristina's eyes. "Save Ethan please," she sobbed. "We have to save him."

Sonny wrapped his daughter up in his coat. He made an urgent call on his cell phone for an ambulance. "Hang on, Ethan," Sonny said as he knelt to put pressure on the wound.


	11. Chapter 11

**~*~Chapter Eleven~*~**

He was halfway between wakefulness and a dream. He woke up with the most beautiful woman in the world by his side. "Kristina," he whispered as he reached for her hand.

"Thank God you are safe! " Kristina sobbed gratefully as the tears were streaming down her cheeks. "Ohhh Ethan! You saved my life!" She felt him taking her hand, and she let him hold it.

At first, Ethan couldn't remember what happened. He was rather disoriented. As Krissy spoke, he remembered he had been injured. He realized he was in the hospital and he had a knife wound. He was sore, but he was going to survive.

"Kristina, don't cry," he said as he caressed her hand. "I love you."

She loved him, too, and she had been trying to find the courage to say the words. She hadn't found the right moment, but she didn't want to lose another moment with him, not after his traumatic injury.

"I love you, too, Ethan. So much. I wish I had told you before. I love you with ALL my heart. And I never want to be apart from you again. I thought you were going to die,' Kristina told him.

"I could never leave you..." said Ethan. "You mean the world to me." He was holding Kristina when Molly breezed into the room.

"Ohhh this is soooo romantic," Molly said when she overheard what Ethan said to Kristina. "I want to write ALL about it in my book. I am writing this love story, and you two are the perfect inspiration."

"Kristina, will you marry me?" Ethan asked.

Kristina let out a gasp of surprise as the word "YES!" came out of her mouth. "I will," she said. She would more than anything be Mrs. Ethan Lovett; she loved him so much. All of her greatest dreams were coming true!

Listening to their conversation, Molly started to scrawl down some notes into her notebook. "Wait, wait, let me get all this down!" Molly said excitedly.

Ethan just shook his head and grinned at Kristina.

"I'm going to call my book 'Destined Hearts,'" Molly announced.

Gazing at Ethan, Kristina's lips met his in the sweetest kiss. Molly looked on in approval.

The End


End file.
